Desire in the Shape of an Angel
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: Dark experiences lust and desire for a white winged angel, but is it love? Or something else? DarkxKrad
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **DNAngel does not belong to me and this story might sound similar to another story but I had the idea a looooong time ago. I just never knew about Anyways enjoy this story!

**A/N: **Some of the characters might be different here. I think I will put Daisuke and Dark separate and the same goes for Satoshi and Krad. In fact, I think there would be a lot of changes.

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

Dark lay among the bed sheets, his head resting on the pillow and his right hand upon his face. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell from each slow breath. He held the appearance and sound of someone fast asleep but he was not sleeping. Far from it.

In fact, he couldn't sleep for most of the night. His mind had been working so furiously that he couldn't hope to even sneak a little amount and when he did manage to, he would only reawaken a few minutes later. It was passed as impossible.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, its light knifed through the middle of the curtains and illuminated a portion of the room. The light splayed over Dark's face and he grumbled at the sudden brightness and rolled over, showing his back instead to the offending glow of dawn, letting his hand fall where it willed. He was never the type to like the mornings.

He dimly heard the door open and the soft sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. He pretended to be asleep until he felt the person settle onto his bed behind him. Startled, he turned his head and spotted Daisuke curling beneath the blankets.

"Daisuke, why are you here?"

Daisuke jumped, his face showing his surprise. He probably didn't expect that Dark would be awake. He blushed and lay down beside him on the other half of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep at all," Daisuke sighed.

"You, too?" Dark asked, curiously.

Daisuke turned his head and gazed into his violet eyes, and then nodded his head in response. Dark turned his face back forward, staring at his desk on the other side of the room. He felt Daisuke breathing on his neck, the warm breeze making his hair stand on end. Irritated, he kicked Daisuke off the bed.

"Daisuke, why are you in my room! This is my bed!"

"But Daaark!" Daisuke whined.

Daisuke jutted his lower lip into a small pout that would have had any ordinary person give in but it would never work on Dark. Dark bit his lip as he saw the younger boy give him the "puppy eyes" also, his red eyes growing unnaturally huge. Dark scowled and snatched the comforter, covering himself with it as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Just as long as you don't bother me you can stay," he snapped, "Besides, I don't see any point in sleeping in my bed. It's already 5 in the morning anyways."

Daisuke bounded back onto the bed delighted that he could stay. He, however, took it the wrong way and curled against Dark, his pale arm draped loosely around Dark's middle. Dark's eye began to twitch at this and he growled dangerously but Daisuke didn't get the hint.

"Daisuke, you're bothering me," Dark tried to keep his voice calm.

Daisuke groaned softly and snuggled closer, apparently asleep. Dark sighed again, his eyes observing Daisuke. Although he could be annoying at times, Daisuke could be cute, in a way. He smiled at his little brother and circled to face the front once more. Good thing that it was Saturday. They could sleep without worrying about homework.

_No schoolwork, yippee for me. _He thought sarcastically.

Actually, he expected his schoolwork to come through email any minute now. He rubbed his face with the back of his hand, wincing slightly at the sharp feeling of his nail against the side of his nose.

_I'll try to relax at least. Besides, today is my birthday._

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

Dark poked his egg sleepily with his chopsticks, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. He peeked at Daisuke from the corner of his eye and saw that he too, was tired. Daisuke actually missed his rice bowl several times, his chopsticks coming hard against the surface, making two dentures in the polished ash table.

_What a great start on my birthday._

Just two hours after Daisuke entered and decided to sleep in Dark's room, Emiko, their mother, had yelled herself hoarse trying to wake them up. They were like dead weights and refused to move until Emiko decided to use a racquet.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you two can't sleep normally anymore!" Emiko shook her head.

"Maybe it's because Dark has come of age." Daichi, their grandfather, said picking at the ceramic bowl thoughtfully.

"But Daisuke shouldn't be acting like that in that case. **He's **not even of age yet," Emiko pointed out.

"Maybe it is his destiny."

"Don't jest like that papa. I doubt that Daisuke is ready for it yet."

Dark exchanged looks with his little brother.

"Umm…Emiko? It's actually nothing really," Dark frowned.

"Yeah, mom. We are just kinda…well…worried about stuff!" Daisuke finally managed to pick up a grain of rice but ended up dropping the sticks.

Emiko stared at the wooden sticks on the floor, concerned. "You really don't act like yourselves lately." She watched as Towa picked it up and handed Daisuke new ones which only ended up being on the floor again where the old ones were previously.

"Daisuke! Just because I'm a maid, I won't tolerate you dropping your chopsticks every time I give you another one!"

"Sorry Toto, I guess I'm just too tired this morning." Daisuke yawned and sleepily grabbed a handful of rice and stuffed it into his mouth, a comical solution to his problem.

"Daisuke!" Emiko yelled.

Dark smirked and poked Daisuke with his finger.

"Gee Daisuke, even though I'm really tired, I don't degrade myself by having poor table manners," he said.

Daisuke fended his finger off and pushed back his chair with his legs while standing up.

"I'm going to go check on Wiz," he declared, even though Wiz was sitting right in front of him on the table eating a strawberry, and headed up the stairs.

Everyone became quiet for a moment. Towa broke the silence by clearing her throat loudly. She picked up Daisuke's bowls and plates along with his chopsticks.

"Well…er…I'll just start washing the dishes, yes?" She excused herself and exited the dining room with Daisuke's almost full tableware.

"Dark, tell me, is there anything wrong?" Emiko said, as she placed her utensils on the table.

Towa reappeared a moment later and made a great show of stacking the plates and bowls and somehow managed to carry all of it at once (it was nearly twice Towa's height). Dark's eyes followed her retreating back until the door swung behind her. A huge crash followed a few seconds later. Everyone winced at the noise.

"Not really."

Towa popped her head out of the kitchen so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"Umm…Ma'am? Well, umm…the plates are sort of…err…broken," Towa said nervously, looking like a frightened bird ready to fly away at the slightest movement.

"It's all right, Towa, we'll just have to buy new ones. They were getting a little old anyways." Emiko smiled warmly.

Towa looked relieved and she scurried back into the kitchen, humming a small tune. Emiko shook her head, sighing. She turned her attention back to her son.

"Now, dear, tell me, did you have any unusual dreams?"

Dark froze momentarily, wondering on what to say. There was a long pause.

"Well Emiko, I…"

"Call me mom. What's wrong with calling me mom?" Emiko chided. She crossed her arms staring at him with her honey-colored eyes.

"Ok, then, umm…there's nothing wrong really. I just had this one really weird nightmare that pops around in my head from time to time but nothing serious," Dark said as he traced a line of a pattern along the smooth plane.

Emiko narrowed her eyes. She leaned over (Dark was sitting at the other side of the table) and placed a hand on Dark's hand.

"Tell me Dark, about **everything **in your dreams."

"Why?" Dark asked, as he fought to control his facial expression. There was something private in his dreams that he didn't want to share. He could feel his face reddening already.

"Dark, every piece of information is crucial. If you do not tell me, you might get hurt," Emiko replied, as she played around with his delicate fingers. She gave a small pat on the palm in a loving way.

Dark scowled and tugged his hands away. "Mom, I'm your son, not your husband."

"Yes, yes, what a pity. You know you are really handsome," Emiko said, winking.

Daichi coughed and everyone turned to look at him. He blinked at them as if it was normal that he should be coughing even though it was warm, although it was only an excuse to hide a snigger.

"I guess I've got a bit of cold from this weather," He said casually.

As Emiko heard this, she suddenly turned serious. She got up from her seat and walked up to Dark, her hands on her hips. She leaned over Dark so their foreheads were touching.

"Dark, tell me, now," she demanded.

Dark wilted under her gaze, puzzled. He had never seen Emiko seem so worried in his life. He tried to avoid the sudden closeness by leaning back his chair.

Emiko noticed that her son was uncomfortable so she straightened and said in a much softer tone, "Please tell me."

Dark pondered for a moment and then said softly, "Well there is one thing that was bugging me."

Everyone in the room looked attentively at him. It was unusual for everyone to be so alert, especially about something minor like his dreams. Dark scratched the back of his head nervously and took a deep breath.

"Well I had this one dream where there was this blond-haired angel who tried to kill me, but that's it," Dark said. This, he knew, was only half the truth. He didn't want to tell the details of his dream or the angel's identity.

"WHAT! What did he look like!" Emiko shouted, jumping up from her seat.

Dark gaped at his mother in astonishment.

"How did you know that he was a guy?" Did Emiko find a way to tap into his dreams somehow? Or was it a guess?

"It doesn't matter how I know! Just tell me!"

"Well ummm…."

"Dark, what's the matter? Why won't you tell me?"

"Well, he had really long hair…I mean really, really, **really**, long…."

"Dark, make sure, if you ever meet a person who looks like that, stay away from him!"

"What!"

"What's with all this commotion?" A voice floated from the doorway.

Kosuke looked quite befuddled as to why there were shouting in the kitchen of all places. He walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss before hanging his bag on a chair and taking a seat.

"Well Kosuke, do you think Dark dreamed about the White Wings?" Emiko asked, pacing across the floor.

"Honey, come sit down or you're going to make another hole in the floor!" Kosuke grasped Emiko's shirt, stopping her little parade across the room.

If people knew Emiko, they would have known that she had a knack for making a hole in the floor whenever she was worried because she walked back and forth so many times. If someone didn't stop her fast enough, they would have had to pay lots of money to get a new floor.

Emiko reluctantly took her seat beside her husband, wringing her hands.

"What's with Dark dreaming about White Wings?" Kosuke asked.

Emiko disregarded him and looked Dark straight in the eyes looking very anxious. She exhaled noisily and seemed to have made up her mind.

"There is something that we should tell you, Dark." Emiko looked seriously at him.

"What is it? What's "White Wing's"?" Dark asked his purple eyes never leaving Emiko's face.

"We're thieves," Emiko said instead, ignoring his question.

Dark sat there confused. His mind was suddenly scrambled but only one idea speared through to him.

_Thieves._

"You're going to be a thief now since you are of age. That's why you had all that training. Everyone becomes a thief when they are 17," Daichi said, drinking tea from his cup.

"That's right, until, of course, you marry someone that is. We also all have magic, too," Emiko added.

"Whoa, you're saying that we're magicians or something? Like magic that has a secret behind it or something that makes it not real?" Dark's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, it's real magic," Kosuke put in.

Dark let his chair fall back to the floor on four legs (he still had the chair propped on two legs) and whistled.

"So I could just go and say, 'I'm going to turn you into a frog!' and you'll turn into a frog?"

"Not exactly, Dark." Kosuke said chuckling at his analogy.

"Then…?"

"Well, Dark, we'll talk more about it later but first, "White Wings"." Emiko looked at her husband and heaved a huge sigh.

"I don't know if this is the same person we are talking about but just to tell you Dark, don't ever meddle with the man with the long blonde hair and yellow eyes. He's dangerous and he can kill you. He also has magical powers like you but he is more skilled. He has probably been using magic all his life."

Dark snorted at this sentence.

_Could he be that good?_

Emiko frowned and insisted, "Although it doesn't seem possible, he is stronger than you.  
I also ask that you do not use too much of your powers in one day because it can be murder for your health. Understood?"

Dark nodded his head.

"Right now, just go do whatever you want to do. If you go somewhere, make sure you come back here before 6 o'clock." Emiko poured her father more tea.

Dark watched the emerald stream catch the lights from the lamp and flow into the cup before standing up.

He glided up the stairs easily and reached his room. He opened the door and walked straight to his bed before collapsing onto it.

Dark closed his eyes and breathed deeply the scent of his room. He reopened his eyes and gazed at his desk several yards away. His eyes traveled and saw the laptop glowing brightly with the words "You've got Mail" written in block letters.

He sat up straight and placed his feet on the floor. He pulled himself up and walked over to the computer, his finger hitting a button on the black keyboard. He rolled out his chair from under the desk and sank into the leather cushion.

Several windows popped up. Dark wrinkled his nose, annoyed.

_I hate ads. They drive me crazy._

He deleted most of the windows and saw the one he was looking for. He moved the mouse until it settled on his email. He opened it and saw that it could fill nearly 5 pages.

_Here we go. My homework for the weekend, _he thought grimly.

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

Dark finally managed to finish his homework a few hours later.

Although he may look like the playboy type who doesn't do his homework, he actually did do his work. He was the smartest in his class. He was, however, not the smartest in the district because of a kid named Hiwatari Satoshi.

Satoshi was not stuck up about his intelligence and he also did not look like a nerd. He actually looked pretty "handsome" as the girls would say it and he actually had a fan club of his own.

Dark found out a few days ago from his pals that he was going to have a harder time when Satoshi's brother, transferred into the school. Rumor had it that this guy looked as good as Dark himself.

_It's just a rumor anyways, _Dark thought to himself.

_And it's fun to have competition._

Dark opened the desk drawer and pulled out his cd-player and tucked the headphones over his ears. He leaned his head back and crossed his arms below his head. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.

_I can't believe that I'm a thief. I can't believe that my whole entire family used to be thieves, except Daisuke. He's too young. He's going to be one though._

He tilted the chair slightly and turned on the volume, letting the music blast.

_And what's with this "White Wings" guy? What's his role in my life?. _

He relaxed on the chair, twirling a pencil around with his fingers.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Dark frowned, but did not open his eyes. His fingers pressed play on the device but nothing happened.

Impatient, he jabbed at several buttons but stopped as he felt a pair of hands rest upon his shoulders and something tickle his nose. His eyes flew open and he saw golden orbs staring intently at him upside down from above. The tickling feeling were from the long strands of yellow hair.

Actually, Dark had his head tipped back and Krad was behind him hunched over him so he seemed to be, in Dark's point of view, upside down.

Dark's mouth opened in surprise. His eyes widened and he felt himself tensing.

"Is that a proper way to greet a guest?" A hint of amusement crossed the blonde's pale features.

"K...Krad, what are you doing here!"

Dark tried to separate himself from the blonde's iron grip. He struggled for a while but Krad refused to let go. He didn't even seem to be worried that Dark was trying to push his arms off and didn't seem to be using any effort at all to maintain his hold.

"What? No hello?" The blonde asked in mock surprise.

Dark did not answer. He was too frustrated and busy trying to pry Krad's arms off of him.

"Mmm…Dark, you're looking delectable today." Krad seductively caressed Dark's chin and neck, and then stooped to touch the lips of the teen below him in a tender kiss.

Dark's eyes stared upwards at the cream-colored neck with dread…yet…. He couldn't help but part his lips, letting Krad access to the warm cavern. Dark closed his eyes and let his tongue twirl and slide across the sadistic blonde's own tongue.

They parted for air. Dark tilted his head back further, nibbling on Krad's neck. The blonde bent his head back with a small moan and pressed his mouth on Dark's again, the kiss becoming more heated.

During their kiss, Krad tugged the headphones off and placed them on the desk. His hands then rubbed Dark's chest gently, cruising down to his abdomen, and then finally reaching between his legs.

Dark gasped in surprise as the blonde angel massaged him through the fabric of his jeans. His back arched and he gave a small groan as the blonde unclasped his belt, tugged the button out, and unzipped his pants. The white hand snaked inside his boxers and began to stroke him hard and fast.

Dark reached up panting at the pleasurable sensation and clutched the pale hair, deepening the kiss. Saliva slid down from his mouth but Krad stopped it midway with his tongue and guided it back to Dark's mouth and invaded him once more.

Dark heard a little voice in the corner of his mind yelling out that this was wrong. It had been there all this time and it was starting to annoy him. He tried to ignore it but it became more and more persistent. Growling a little, Dark shoved Krad away and sat straight, twirling the chair around to face the blond.

"What's the matter Dark?" Krad asked innocently.

"Leave me alone."

"But why? Didn't you like it?"

"Shut up and leave," Dark said irritably as he yanked up the zipper.

Krad crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, his white wings rustling. His long yellow hair was tied in its usual ponytail that ended with a cross. His slanted golden eyes peered from beneath his bangs and several strands combined into one fell in front of his face. He looked the same as always.

The only difference was that he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that exposed his midriff and dark grey cargo trousers. There was a silver chain that hung about his waist. Most of the time, Krad wore a complex white robe that would have made a person clench their teeth every time they try to take it off.

"I heard that you were going to become a kaitou. Am I right?"

Dark glared at him. "Yeah, so?"

"That means I'm going to be the one to hunt you down."

"Oh really?" Dark only frowned. He didn't know what the heck the blonde was talking about.

"I guess I'm not welcome here. Fine, I will leave you alone for now." Krad bounded forward and gave Dark a chaste kiss before jumping back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon?" The blonde smirked, his eyes narrowing.

XxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooX

Dark awoke with a start. He felt his ears and found that the headphones were still on. The music had automatically returned to the beginning and had stopped.

He sighed and turned the disc back on. He looked at the laptop and saw the screensaver playing. He watched the path of a ball as it changed shape and colors. He yawned and poked his mouse, making the screen wink back to the email site. He blinked.

There was a new email, but it was titled anonymous.

_Funny. How did it get through the filters? _

Dark wasn't supposed to receive any email from anonymous people or junk mail. Besides, how can a person send anonymous mail?

He shrugged and tapped the enter key. He scrolled down and saw the words, "We'll be seeing each other soon."

Dark stared at the screen, speechless as he saw those simple words. He shivered and turned off the computer without properly pressing the button, feeling scared. An ominous feeling coursed through his body which he didn't like at all.


	2. The School Ride

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel at all. I really wish I did though.

And this story may be similar to another story…It happens that I had the same idea also!

**A/N: **Sorry everybody! I was going to update soon but then I had an emergency and had to go to the hospital. Well, anyways, you probably want me to shut up now and read the story. Then why don't you?

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

"Yay! I'm going to go to the same school as you!" The red-head bounced around Dark eagerly.

"Yipee for me," Dark said dully. He was carrying both their school bags and had to use a lot of self control so as not to smack them in Daisuke's face. He tried to smile but it came out more like a twisted grin.

_It was enough to be under the same roof. Did he have to go to the same school too?_

"You better not be seen around me, Daisuke," he warned. "Or I'm going to slay you," he added under his breath. Daisuke looked at him curiously but Dark only smiled, although it still looked like he ate something sour.

Daisuke shrugged and ran ahead gleefully paying no attention to his older brother.

Dark looked at the crimson-haired boy in astonishment. Daisuke was still leaping around like a cricket.

_How does the kid have so much energy? _

Dark was pretty sure that most kids who were Daisuke's age didn't have this much energy and especially on a school day. He felt a sudden awareness for some reason. Turning his head slightly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Daisuke crouch like a tiger, his eyes upon Dark's back.

_Don't tell me he's going to…_

Daisuke leaped as high as he could, determined to pounce onto Dark's back…but came crashing headfirst into the floor, past Dark by several yards.

Dark had managed to escape the strangling mass just in time.

Daisuke popped his head up and pouted, wiping the dust off of his face. He ruffled his hair, shaking the filth off.

"Daaaark!" Daisuke winced as he touched a bump on his head. He spat onto the grass a few times and made a face. He wiped his mouth, paused, and sprayed another stream of soil onto the grass.

Luckily, Dark was a couple of yards away behind him, safe from spit. Daisuke had somehow managed to jump that far. That was quite a distance for a little kid to jump.

"Don't 'Daaaark' me. And stop with that face, it's annoying." Dark adjusted the schoolbags onto his shoulder again.

Daisuke had started to resort to his 'puppy face.' Dark could already feel his heart melting slightly from the cuteness.

_Damn._

Dark swallowed and looked desperately for something to distract him. "Oh look, my shoes are untied."

Pretending that he didn't see Daisuke, he dropped their bags and bent over, pretending to tie his shoes. Of course, his shoes were not really untied; he only had purposely pulled the strings out. He retied it again slowly.

Dark could feel Daisuke's glare at his back and heard him draw his breath in to say something but stopped. Dark raised his head slightly and watched as Daisuke jumped to the ground his face showing his delight.

"Dark! This is so cool! My face is on the sidewalk!"

Dark finally finished tying his shoes. As he straightened, he looked ahead, seeing that Daiuke's face had been imprinted into the rough cement. Dark raised a brow in surprise, but only for a moment. Then, rolling his eyes in irritation, he grabbed their belongings and stepped over the "face" and continued on his way.

_Damn. These bags are fucking heavy._

After a while, Dark noticed that his brother was not following him. Dark sighed. "Are you coming or not?"

No answer. Dark turned around, wondering what the hell happened to his brother when he saw Daisuke gawking at a car which had just stopped beside Dark.

This car was something beyond words. It was not a normal car. The best explanation would be is that it seemed to have come directly from the manufacturers from heaven. It had a divine grace that was somehow cat-like in a way. Its yellow-orange headlights were tilted slightly with an arrogance befitting a prince. It seemed to barely touch the ground, and the wheels looked brand new. The complex silver lines of the hubcaps reflected the sun, giving off a blinding light.

Its body was painted a rich-colored red, almost like blood. But even this was not normal. Where the shadows were, the car was black, blacker than night. Where the light hit the body red was shown with an impossible luster.

There were two silver wings painted on each side, dazzling in the light, the feathers fraying across the door and hoods of the rear wheels.

Dark stared at the car in awe until the window rolled down. A face appeared, eyes covered with dark sunglasses, a mess of yellow hair pulled back into a ponytail. The driver leaned over the window, smiling kindly.

"Want a ride?"

Daisuke jumped and stood next to Dark in a flash, looking cautious. "We're not allowed to talk to strangers."

The blonde only shrugged.

"If you continue to insist in saying so. But I am pretty sure you'll be late if you don't hurry," he said rolling up the window again.

As Dark stared at his reflection on the window, he saw a speck, which vanished in an instant. He blinked. _I'm pretty sure I saw a bird a moment ago._

He frowned and glanced at his watch. It was a black watch with a silver face. Two violet hands, one short and one long, told the time while one other hand ticked the seconds. Realization hit him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Damn!" Dark cursed, grabbing Daisuke around the middle.

He ran toward the car, opened the back door, and shoved Daisuke roughly into the backseat. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought that Dark was trying to kidnap him.

"What the…!" Daisuke crashed his head on the other side.

"No time!" Dark snapped. Turning his attention to the driver, he said urgently, with a hint of apology in his voice, "Take us to Kyusyu and fast!"

As he reached the passenger seat, the door opened before he touched the door and as he hurried inside, he fought with his belt, forgetting to close the door. But when he finally clasped the cool metal together, the door closed, unaided.

The car started and lurched forward, nearly knocking Dark into the dashboard. He cushioned himself with his hands and pushed himself back, gasping for air. He tried to calm his heart down as best he could.

"How did the door do that?" Dark was still huffing slightly as his purple eyes landed on the driver.

The blonde only smirked and with his hands still on the wheel, leaned into the crook of Dark's neck, whispering in his ear the word, "Magic."

Dark froze at his voice. It had changed into the familiar seductive voice, thick with its accent. It was the same voice that came from his dreams.

The blonde sat up straight and chuckled, "I'm only pulling your leg. I had this car made just the way I like it to be. Make it 'take' after me some would say." His voice changed back to the previous nature.

Dark frowned at the blonde. _What the heck. This **is **definitely Krad. I'm sure of that. _

He resisted the urge to slap himself. Why didn't he notice it before? He looked so much like him!

_How can I fucking not know it was Krad!_

"So, who are you?" Krad asked as he turned the wheel and released, letting it swing back to place.

Dark started, and stared at the blonde, puzzled, then realized that he wasn't talking to him. Dark saw Krad's golden eye flick to the rearview mirror. Dark looked at it too, wondering what Daisuke's reaction would be. Dark saw Daisuke look warily at Krad.

_Good for you Daisuke. _He cheered mentally.

Suddenly, Dark felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason. His eyes wandered along the mirror and saw that Krad was not looking at Daisuke but at him. His heart stopped beating for a minute. He looked away, watching the scenery as it blurred past.

"Do you know him?" Daisuke's voice behind him said hesitantly.

Dark freezed for a minute, and started to choke. "No! Of course not!" He lied hastily.

Krad laughed aloud, raising the hairs along the back of Dark's neck. It was like the ring of death.

"I am no stranger! Maybe I am now but I do go to the same school as you two."

Dark stopped breathing for a split second.

_Him? In the same school?_

Dark fidgeted nervously in his seat as Krad turned into the school parking lot and braked to a stop in one of the parking spaces.

"Well, here we are. I hope you had an enjoyable ride?" Krad asked, holding his hand out to Daisuke…only to find the seat empty. He had jumped out of the car as fast as he could and ran ahead, relieved to be out and excited about his first day of school.

Dark stepped out of the car, dragging his bag out (Daisuke had already taken his) and swung it around onto his shoulder, walking for a few steps but stopped cold as a hand jerked him back.

"Hold on, Dark."

Dark tried to run but felt limbs tangle around his abdomen, restraining him. His bag dropped to the floor once again and his books and papers came tumbling out. He breathed heavily as he felt the cold flesh of Krad's hand trace circles on his shirt. The blonde then lifted the shirt and brushed his bare skin.

"We're at school. Everyone can see us," Dark said, every syllable shaking. Although the weather was quite cool, he was sweating.

"I don't care, Dark. Besides, look around you." Krad nibbled Dark's ear, his warm breath tickling him.

Biting his lip, Dark's eyes wandered, and saw that everything had stopped. Birds were trapped in the center of the sky, grass mid-blown by the wind, cars immobile.

Dark tore from the blonde's grasp in revelation and glared at him. The speck he had seen earlier in Krad's car window **was **a bird. Krad had, in fact, "fast forwarded" time. Now, he had brought time to a standstill.

"It was you! You stopped time!"

Krad seemed to sneer, but his sunglasses hid his eyes, also hiding his intent. Suddenly, he seemed to disappear from Dark's field of vision. Dark whirled around, trying to find him.

_Where the hell is he? Where did he go!_

Everything was quiet. Everything was still. Time had stopped in its tracks and the only person who could start it again was Krad.

"KRAD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"I'm right here. No need to shout."

Dark jumped in surprise as he saw Krad beside him. The sunglasses were gone, revealing Krad's golden eyes which stared at him with an intense gaze. What he saw reflected in those depths were the cruelty of a homicidal maniac and lust. His eyes gleamed with a hunger.

Dark grasped his shirt, trying to calm his heart down.

"Damn it! Don't do that!"

Krad's face was split by a sadistic grin. He edged Dark backwards until his back hit the fence. Their foreheads touched, golden strands tangling with amethyst.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it up to you?" Krad whispered, their lips barely touching.

Krad's fingers trailed down slowly, stopping here and there to give teasing strokes. His finger followed the groove along Dark's stomach, stopping at a point above the rim of his jeans. His hand snaked closer to his groin, then moved away. His hand moved closer again but drew away to another spot, causing Dark to groan. It was so near yet so far. Meanwhile, Krad kept his lips close to his, but not a kiss.

Dark couldn't take it anymore. He was the one to close the distance between them, his body felt hot and he felt an aching desire. He could feel Krad's smile grow wider against his lips but he didn't care. His body flamed with the need for close contact. He pressed his tongue inside the blonde's open mouth, luring the other out of its slumber.

At that moment, the blonde decided to take control. He crushed his body flush against the lithe frame, straddling his legs. Dark snarled at this and fought to turn the tables but the blonde refused him the dominant stand. He bared his teeth and drove it into Dark's flesh, right in the valley of his neck and shoulder.

Dark shouted in pain as blood trickled down along the groove of his collarbone. Krad wrenched Dark's arms above his head and licked off the blood, his tongue swirling slowly as his eyes gleamed with lust.

If someone had decided to paint a picture of this scene, the whole thing would have gone up in flames and it would still burn until there was nothing left. In fact, the artist would have gone up in flames, too.

Dark faintly felt something nagging at the corner of his mind. It was that irritating voice again.

_What you are doing is wrong! He's going to kill you goddammit!_

_Shut up! Let me have this…_

_Make him stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP! _The voice started to rise to a scream.

Dark clutched his head and with his other arm, pushed Krad off. He was starting to have a headache.

"What is the matter?"

Dark shook his head. The voice had stopped.

_Damn conscience. _

After awhile, his passions subsided. He realized that the world was still stationary. He leaned against the wall, panting. He had almost been succumbed to Krad's control.

"Dark?"

"Put the world back to normal."

"No. I want to spend more time with you."

"Put it back."

"…"

"Do it!"

Krad shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I refuse."

Dark snarled. He wanted the world to go back to normal desperately. He wanted to go away from Krad as possible, distract himself during class.

Suddenly, the world was filled with sounds. Time had started again.

Dark stared at the trees, billowing in the breeze. He heard the people chatting and buzzing like bees.

He turned and stared at Krad. When he saw Krad's astonished face, Dark knew that Krad was not the one who started time.

_Did I…do that?_

Krad slipped his glasses back on, and locked the car door. He stooped to pick up Dark's fallen things.

"Here."

With that, Krad walked quickly away. Dark stared after him, still dumbfounded.

_What…happened?_

He snapped back to reality as he heard the bell for the beginning of class ring.

_Oh crap!_

Dark hurried to class, already knowing full well that he was toolate.

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEAASE!**


	3. A New Student

**Disclaimer: **What would I do if DNAngel did belong to me? Well, I would have probably drawn characters that look stupid and not hot at all…and mess up the whole series…

**A/N: **Sorry updating took so long! I've had…something happen to me… (wipes tear)

Oh and also, there were stuff deleted the last time I wrote this chapter so…yeah. My computer was being a stubborn ass…

Well, I won't detain you any longer! On with the story!

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

"Oh my gosh!"

"Look at him!"

"He's the most beautiful guy I have ever seen!"

Dark ignored the chorus of girls in his homeroom and stared disbelievingly at the newcomer. Guess who it was?

_Shit._

Krad gazed over the heads, appearing quite bored. Currently, he was wearing a school uniform instead of his usual attire: a black turtleneck top with a white collared shirt over it, dark baggy jeans, and two dangling silver cross pendants that hung on a silver chain on each side of his pants. Actually, the accessory was extra.

He bowed smoothly and said in a brisk voice, "My name is Hikari Krad, nice to meet you all."

Dark could not believe that he was in the same school, let alone the same class! He gulped and pulled his English book out from his backpack, placing it in front of his face. Behind it, he dug for more books under his desk and pushed it behind the other book that was already on the table.

_Oh, wow, now you're obviously **not **hiding from him. I'm sure he can't see you now, _a small voice said in his head.

_Shut up. Who are you supposed to be anyways? _

_Umm…your conscience?_ Then the voice became silent.

Dark swore under his breath. His classmates, those who were sitting behind him , looked baffled. Dark ignored them, though, and pretended to read a line in his history book…over…and over again. He could still feel Krad's eyes on him.

"I expect you all to befriend our newcomer and…Dark, you're certainly studying pretty hard. You must have a lot of tests," Mitsuwa-sensei said, noticing the stack of books.

Mitsuwa-sensei was the type of teacher who people would describe as smart, funny, and very understanding. He was also very attractive, young, and tall (6"3). He had a mess of auburn hair and startling emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. The actual reason for the sunglasses was so that women wouldn't be distracted so much by his looks. Unfortunately, it didn't matter much because they were attracted to him anyways. Also, he was also only twenty-one.

Dark started. "Oh yes! Umm…many as a matter of fact!" Dark answered, still keeping himself hidden behind the books.

The girls were still chatting excitedly; quite an enlarged beehive.

"Now there's another cute guy coming in the class!" Several girls shrieked.

They fluttered their eyelashes at Krad, trying to capture his attention. Some girls giggled and some blew kisses at him. Dark nearly retched at the sight. He was surprised that the angel didn't puke on the spot.

"Silence! This is a classroom, not your own rooms! And you two," the teacher pointed at a couple of people kissing at the back, "**get** a room."

The couple broke apart, pretending to be angry. They "glared" at the teacher and giving each other one last smooch, faced the front trying hard not to giggle. (Yes, both male and female)

Turing his attention back to Dark, Mitsuwa-san instructed, "Put your books away for now and take out only **one** book at a time please. And don't put it in front of your face. I won't know what you are doing. Put it down **flat** on the desk."

_Oh damn…,_ Dark thought, squirming in his seat.

The purple-haired teen reluctantly put his book down and blushed slightly as he heard a couple of students snicker. _Wait, I'm blushing? Since when did I start blushing!_ Dark tried to look everywhere else except the front.

"Krad, why don't you take a seat beside Dark since you both have the same schedule? I'm pretty sure he'll be delighted in showing you around the school," Mitsuwa-san said.

Dark forgot that he was trying not to look and stared at his teacher and Krad with wide eyes. The blonde gave him a small wink. The purple-haired teen had to protest.

_No way am I gonna hang out with Krad! _

"Why me!"

"Dark, I never knew you could be this recalcitrant!"

"But sensei, I have so many things to do, I don't think I'll have time giving a tour!"

"Nonsense! You will do as I say!"

Dark had a feeling that he wanted to sink in his chair and disappear forever. The teacher only chuckled and placing a hand on Krad's shoulder said good-naturally, "Dark is one of the smartest students in the school. You're lucky that you're in the same class as him!"

"Oh really?" Krad's golden eyes met Dark's, burning with an intense light. "He doesn't look the type."

Dark's cheeks reddened even more. _What's that supposed to mean! And why am I blushing again!_ He was starting to act a lot like his younger brother for some reason.

Some people whispered at Krad's statement, looking at them both with interest.

"Now, now, settle down." Mitsuwa-san waved a hand. When the class was silent once more, he continued, "However he came a wee bit late on his first day of school. I will forgive him this time. You will not come late again, understood?"

Dark bowed his head. "Yes sir."

"Krad, there is an open seat beside Dark. Why don't you take it?"

Dark could not believe his ears. Why was everything bad happening to him?

"What!"

"Dark, I can take back what I said! You certainly are feeling quite rebellious today! I wonder what is going on with you!"

"Gomen nasai," Dark stuttered. Yep, he was definitely starting to act like his brother.

"Good. And you two, quit that this instant! I told you to get a room!" He shouted at the couple who were going at it again.

"But we are in a room sensei," the boy said.

"Oooooh." Several students looked to see what Mitsuwa-san's reaction would be.

He smiled. "Will you be happy if I got kicked off the job?"

Heads turned to look at the two lovebirds sitting in the back. They smiled meekly.

"No."

"Then I suggest you stop fucking with me. This is a classroom," Mitsuwa-san said cheerfully. "Well then, Krad, go ahead. Get to your seat."

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

"Dark, you shouldn't have been late for your first day. You have never been late before," Daisuke scolded.

"Yeah, well, it's your fault that I came late." Dark moodily picked at his food.

"Why is there such a big crowd over there? Is there a bake sale going on?" Daisuke frowned.

"Doubt it. Nobody's that interested in the school food these days unless you wanna eat crap."

"I wonder…hey Dark, do you know who that guy who picked us up this morning was?"

Dark was attacked by a violent fit of coughing. His food had gone down the wrong way. Daisuke started to panic. He jumped around excitedly, slapping Dark hard on the back, causing the poor teen to cough even more.

"Do you need CPR!"

Dark continued to choke. "No…you dolt. CPR…is…when you're…drowning."

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and he twisted his head, noticing his friend Hyosuke Taku.

"Oh, hi Taku. How are you doing?"

"Hey Dark. You know 'bout that guy I told you about last time?" Taku sat down beside Dark on the bench but sitting the opposite way.

"Which 'guy I told you about last time' guy is it?"

"Satoshi's brother."

"Oh, that smart dude? Who's supposed to be hot and all?"

"Yeah, he finally came to this school. I saw him, and he is **hot **man. Don't get me wrong," Taku said as he noticed the look on Dark's face, "it's just a fact."

"Okay…well what's his name?"

"Krad. Hikari Krad. Hey Dark, are you ok?"

Dark had turned pale. Taku waved a hand in front of his face, worried.

_That's him!_

"Dark, are you ok?"

Dark broke out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh…umm, Taku, could you do me a favor?"

Taku smiled brightly. "Sure thing. You know how much I love doing favors for you."

"Find Satoshi for me. Ask if I could talk to him."

"Alrighty. See you later!" Taku bounded off to who knows where.

"Thanks Taku!"

Dark sighed and noted Daisuke was watching him.

"What?"

"Well anyways, do you know him?"

"Know who? Taku?"

"No, I meant the other guy. The blonde from this morning."

"Now I do. What do you think?"

"I think he's…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh."

Dark pounded his fist against his chest, finally managing to control his breathing. "Besides, why do you ask anyways?"

"Well...is he your boyfriend?"

Now, Dark was just shocked. "WHAT!"

"I mean, it seems like you know each other a lot. And he keeps giving you that look..."

"No, no, I'm not into guys! He's just a crazy psycho bitch! I have nothing to do with him!"

"And now you're giving me that "I'm denying I have anything to do with him but have a secret relationship" talk."

Dark could not believe how his day was going. _Is Krad controlling my life? Can he do that?_

"What makes you think that I'm gay? By the way you act, I think you're gay," Dark said defensively. "Like I told you, I think he's a crazy psycho bitch and you know how much I hate crazy psycho bitches."

"Who do you think is the psycho bitch exactly?" Mitsuwa-sensei appeared out of thin air, making Dark jump in surprise. He seated himself between the two brothers, acting casual as if it was normal for a teacher to sit on a damp bench in a very smelly cafeteria in his crisp clean suit.

_How come everybody keeps doing that! _

"Mitsuwa-san! When did you get here! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh come on Dark, just call me Sho. No need to be formal," Mitsuwa-san wrapped his arm around Dark's shoulder.

"Umm...well sensei," Dark peeled his arm off carefully. He scooted down the bench, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "We were just talking about stuff."

Mitsuwa-san scooted down, too, and he tugged at Dark's arm, scowling at him. "Come on Dark, why are you always running away from me?"

He wrapped his arm around him again and pulled him close, making Dark feel **very **uncomfortable. Mitsuwa-san brought his mouth close to Dark's right ear and whispered, "Now who were you just talking about? I'll put you in detention if you don't tell me."

Dark swallowed nervously. _What should I say? _He noticed that Daisuke trying to look over Mitsuwa-san's wide shoulders, suspicious.

"What are you talking about? It's really nothing! We were just talking about things from home, how we can't sleep because...of our nightmares. Right, Daisuke?" The purple-haired boy looked at Daisuke, giving him a small wink, hoping that he would take the hint.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"That's not true. I was asking if Dark was ga..mmmph!" Dark had ducked out of Mitsuwa-sensei's arms and reached around his back to get at Daisuke on the other side. His hand clapped over his mouth.

"Uh...he doesn't know what he is talking about!"

"Dark, you have detention. Meet me after school in my classroom. Is that understood?" Mitsuwa-san stood up and excusing himself, climbed over the bench and walked away.

Dark covered his face with his hand. He could not understand why everything was turning sour. Daisuke patted his back. "It's all right big brother. He'll probably be nice on...,"

"Thank you," Dark cut him off.

He grabbed his lunch bag and all and jumping out of his seat, dumped it in the trash bin. He then strode out the area, furious at his little brother for getting him into trouble.

When he reached the crowd, he noticed that he had no way of getting around them. Sighing, he pushed them rudely aside, mumbling, "Excuse me, I need to get my stuff."

When he pushed aside the girl with the brown pigtails, he was just about to step outside of the crowd when he felt someone jerk his shoulder back, nearly making him fall backwards. Luckily, warm arms enveloped around him, preventing him from hurting himself. He caught his balance but... he was in a really strange postion. His whole body was flat against the person's front.

"Whoa, thanks whoever," Dark started to speak but stopped as that same person nibbled his ear, his/her teeth raking the soft skin.

"Hello Dark, it's nice to see you again." Ok...it's a he. And, Dark also figured that since he could feel something growing hard against his back.

The purple-haired teen pulled and tugged at the arms. He was surprised when he didn't hear people gasping at the sight. Looking around, he saw, for the second time, that everything had frozen...again.

"I hate it when you keep doing that." Dark commented.

"I hate it too because you keep avoiding me."

"Well, I came to you didn't I?"

"You know what I am talking about and you know how much I need you." Hands slipped inside his jeans and stroked him slowly.

"You always...aim there...don't you?" Dark leaned his head back and laid his head on Krad's shoulder. His lips parted and he panted as he could feel his climax coming closer.

Krad used his other hand to caress Dark's lips. It played around with the lower, then the upper. Tracing his lips one last time, he slipped two fingers inside Dark's mouth.

"K...kr..."

Krad's thumb jerked Dark's chin up, closing it on his fingers. Dark tasted something metallic in his mouth. It was bitter but sweet at the same time.

The blonde pulled out the digits, wet with saliva and blood, and spun Dark around, crushing his lips against the thief's. His fingers roughly clutched his hair while his tongue delved inside and cleaned his mouth of blood. Pants unzipped and boxers slid down, Dark moaned as Krad's hand stroked his member faster and harder. Although it hurt, he couldn't help but feel his pleasure increase tenfold. He came into Krad's hands and held onto the strong shoulder, panting. The blonde brought his fingers to his mouth and licked it. He made it look as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

"I finally made you compensate for this morning. Oh, and I hope you can come to the dance on Friday."

Dark noticed that his clothes were back on. He shook his head. "I don't want to come."

"Pardon?"

"I said I don't want to come."

Krad's eyes flashed. "Then I will convince you to come."

No sooner had those words left his mouth; there was a loud commotion around them. Krad looked around, noticing that time had started. His eyes narrowed. He spun on his heel and marched out of the crowd, but before he did, he said over his shoulder, "You cannot hide from me forever."

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

I would really appreciate it if you guys would **REVIEW! **Thank you.


	4. Detention

**Disclaimer: **How could I possibly draw all those cute guys in there? I don't really have that much talent! I think I draw animals better. The characters don't belong to me in this story…except Mitsuwa-san…

Mitsuwa-san: That's true. But even then, I don't belong to you.

Disclaimer: Whatdayamean! I own you! I created you!

Mitsuwa-san: That's also right, but I will never belong to you. Oh Dark…

Dark: (sweatdrop) creepy teacher. Must get away. (runs away)

Mitsuwa-san: Come back! I will give you detention if you don't stop!

Dark: (runs for his life anyways)

Disclaimer: (pissed) Whatever you guys hear, Mitsuwa-san does belong to me. I **did **make him so he **does **belong to me. Darn fucking characters….

**A/N: **Surprise! I'm updating! I'm glad that most of you liked the story!

Ignore my babbling and read on!

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

_Detention. _Dark stared at the door apprehensively, scared of the occupant behind it.

_This isn't the first time I got detention…_ Dark pulled open the door to Mitsuwa-sensei's classroom.

…_from him. _

It was empty.

He noticed that the windows were closed and the curtains had been pulled over them. The room looked bleak and mysterious which unnerved him a great deal. Dark was not sure if this was the right place. It was as if he had walked into a dungeon instead of a classroom.

Choosing to move, he carefully closed the door behind him, causing the room to darken immeasurably. Blindly, he walked forward, following his instincts and extended his hand, catching on a fabric. Realizing that it was the curtains, he attempted to open it so some light would illuminate the dark classroom when something grabbed his wrist. Alarmed, Dark turned his head, still unable to see.

He felt a small warm breeze beside his right ear, causing him to tense. The hand deftly pulled his arm around his back and held it there, trapping his arm behind him. Dark struggled a little but he was unable to free himself.

_Is this Krad? _

Whoever it was, he/she started to nibble on Dark's neck which caused him to start snarling. He was not going to allow anyone to touch him without his consent.

The entity seemed to not hear him, or was pretending not to. One hand jerked Dark's chin upwards, while soft lips snuffled along his neck.

Dark felt cold metal on his cheek. _Could they be?_

His eyes were becoming more adjusted to the darkness. Peering from the corner of his eyes, what he saw made him wrench himself away. His hip crashed into the desk making him bite his lip at the sudden vicious pain.

Mitsuwa-san smirked at him, tugging off his sunglasses. Dark could see that his eyes held a mischievous look, making him sweat slightly.

Dark backed away a little, coming against a chair. He was stunned that it would be his own teacher.

Swallowing nervously, he spoke through dry lips, trying to sound casual, "Hello, Mitsuwa-san! I came here for detention as scheduled. So, what do I do?" It came out way too fast.

Mitsuwa-san ignored him and instead grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto one of the desks in the classroom.

The amethyst-eyed boy grimaced at the throbbing in his back and at the cold feel of the wooden surface. He struggled to get his teacher off but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried, Mitsuwa-san somehow managed to trap his legs and arms in a way that he could not budge.

_Why is he doing this!_

Dark panicked as Mitsuwa-san grabbed his waist and planted him flat on the wood. His eyes widened as Mitsuwa-san straddled his waist and rocked his hips, rubbing himself against him, his member already hard. The handsome teacher let out a small groan at the pleasurable feeling he was getting from the teen below him.

He licked his lips slowly and gave a small peck on the teen's nose, leaving a small wet print.

Dark finally found his voice. "Stop! Why are you doing this to me!"

His teacher still did not pay any attention to him and shoved him off the desk so they both landed hard on the tiled floor, with Mitsuwa-san on top. Dark yelped at the unexpected response. He didn't know how much he could endure and could not understand why he was getting abused. Or was it being raped?

Mitsuwa-san caressed his cheek and tracing his lips, leaned forward and whispered huskily in his ear, "I warned you to just call me Sho didn't I?"

Dark gazed at him, forgetting to struggle. He had never seen this seductive side of his teacher before. Plenty of girls followed him around, why was it him getting screwed?

Suddenly, Mitsuwa-san pushed himself off, leaving Dark in a daze. The teacher sat cross-legged on the tiled floor, burying his face in his hands. Dark, however remained on the desk, barely registering in his mind what happened or what was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "I can't help but get attracted to you."

Dark's brain clicked and it occurred to him that he should get a move on. He scrambled backwards, knocking several desks over; a domino effect. It didn't help his wounded hip either. His hip started aching and he knew there would be a visible bruise by the end of the day.

He also knew that he would never be able to look at his sensei the same again.

"Mit…Mitsuwa-s…sensei…" Dark stammered.

Completely bewildered he started to get up so he could escape out the door but he noticed the tired look in his teacher's emerald gems. He hesitated, unsure of what to do at the moment. Right now, he felt confused, and disgusted at the same time. Actually, he didn't know what to think.

"Please sit down Dark, let me explain," Mitsuwa-san pleaded.

He seized the end of Dark's pants, making him stagger momentarily. Dark tried to kick but it was a little difficult because his leg was still stuck underneath a desk when he had knocked it over.

"What's there to explain! You fuckin' tried to rape me!"

"To put it bluntly, yes," Mitsuwa-san admitted, smiling slightly.

"Why do you always act like everything is a joke!" Dark was incensed.

He tried to pull away but his sensei only gripped tighter, making Dark sway a little. The purple-haired teen caught hold of the corner of the desk, but could not balance properly so he ended up falling on his butt which knocked the breath out of him.

Dark clenched his teeth. _Why am I the one who always get hurt? _

"Look, I'm sorry Dark. I didn't mean for this to happen. Just give me a chance to explain, alright? Please don't leave."

Dark continued to try to run away for a while but once more the expression on his sensei's face paralyzed him. Sighing for the millionth time that day, he plopped down onto the floor right where he was, close to his teacher was.

"I'll give you five minutes," Dark said unwillingly.

Looking relieved, Mitsuwa-san released him and straightened his back.

"Once again, I apologize for my odd behavior. I guess you want a reason why I was acting so…strange," Mitsuwa-san hesitated then asked, "How long have you been coming here? Three years?"

"Yes," Dark answered shortly.

"I'm not sure if you're ready for this but brace yourself."

"Ok."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Positive?"

"Get on with it damnit!" Dark shouted angrily.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that it was a little funny that after he was just nearly raped by the person in front of him that he would sit in front of that same person. Mitsuwa-san seemed to find it funny too and he started chuckling. Or that's what he thought that his teacher was laughing at.

"I don't think I'll tell you right now. Maybe later...," he crawled forward and kissed a surprised Dark again.

The purple-haired teen pushed away but Mitsuwa-san pounced on him and straddled his waist. Again.

"Mitsuwa-san!" He yelped.

"Dark...the..."

The door slammed open and entering the room was Krad. They all froze, staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. Krad then looked grimly at the pair and marched over to them. Those fierce golden eyes staring at them made Dark's skin crawl. That was not a good sign.

The blond towered over them, arms crossed and eye narrowed to slits. "What is the meaning of this?"

His eyes were gleaming...not with lust this time but with immense hatred. Dark couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried. He gulped nervously, still in the same position.

Mitsuwa-sensei swallowed nervously and grasping the desk, pulled himself up. He cleared his throat and brushed his shirt free of dust. Dark, however, continued to lie on the floor, staring up at Krad. The blonde leaned down and grabbing his wrist, pulled him up. Dark winced at the tight hold and tried to wrench it free.

_And why again, am I the one being grabbed? _

"Krad, let go!"

Krad ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Mitsuwa-san, who was straightening his clothes nervously. He fiddled with his shirt and necktie and placed his sunglasses on his nose.

He then smiled warmly at Krad stuttering slightly. "Ah...w..why aren't you at home?"

Dark was still fighting to have his arm relinquished. If another person had Krad grabbing him/her, they would have done the same thing. Besides, it hurt.

"Krad! I said...let...GO!" Dark tugged his arm but Krad still wasn't listening. It was amazing where the angel gets all his strength.

"I decided to wait for him so I could walk him home after detention. What were you doing to him?" Krad's voice was rather calm at this question.

"Dark has detention with...," Mitsuwa-san tried to cover up the truth. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't like his answer.

"Don't you dare fuck with me!" Krad snarled. Releasing Dark's arm, he grabbed Mitsuwa-sensei's shirt, lifting him a little off the ground.

Mitsuwa-san, however, stared at him with equal control that the other had exhibited earlier. He looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a fake smile.

"Let go or I will give you detention, too. You shouldn't be threatening a teacher. Didn't your mother teach you?" A taunt.

Krad punched Mitsuwa-san in the face, enraged, still holding onto his shirt. The sunglasses that were propped on his nose broke and the slivers of glass flew like black rain. Dark gasped and bounding forward, managing to separate the two. Although he didn't like what his teacher did and what the blonde did, he still didn't want anyone getting hurt. Also, he was also thinking that someone might get suspicious if they both walked out of school with black eyes.

"Stop you guys! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Mitsuwa-san pulled off what was left of the sunglasses and brushed the remaining slivers. Blood was running down the side of his face, from the long scratch over his right eyelid and half of his cheek.

"Mitsuwa-sensei! Are you al...aaargh!" Dark had rushed forward to see if his teacher was alright but Krad had grabbed his waist and pulled him back so he was flat against his chest like earlier.

"Krad! Stop fooling around!"

Mitsuwa-san was growling now and his handsome face was distorted with fury. He looked even scarier since blood was running from the scratch. He stepped over a desk towards them, his fists clenched.

"You damn son-of-a-bitch. What is he to you? He's mine!"

Dark was taken aback. _What?_

"No. You're wrong." Krad bit down onto Dark's neck, hard, spraying blood a little. It splashed onto his face a little so he looked similar to a vampire. "He's **mine**."

"Krad..." Dark gritted his teeth.

Two guys were fighting over him; one was his teacher and the other was a classmate. _This is just wrong. _

Mitsuwa-sensei seemed about to speak but he bit his lip and turned, straightening the desks. "Whatever."

Krad hauled Dark outside the classroom and walked quickly with him down the hall. Dark pulled his arm free and stopped right where he was. The blonde spun around on his heel and glanced at him, perplexed. Dark leaned against the wall, watching Krad warily.

"I'm nobody's alright? I don't belong to anyone but myself. Nobody tells me what to do except me!"

Krad was silent. He gave one last look and walked away, brushing Dark's shoulder as he passed. "Suit yourself."

Just like that. There was no exchange of hot words like he expected. Just a simple "leave alone" attitude. Dark could only stare dumbly after Krad. It was not like in the movies where one person gets jealous of another. This was a whole different scene...except when the angel had punched his teacher. But his teacher? A teacher wanting him?

Nothing was making sense anymore.

Yesterday wasn't any better. Emiko had told him to come home early to steal something and he did, barely avoiding the police (it was his first time). He had accidentally stumbled upon a cactus and he still had a few needles stuck here and there. He was still exhausted and hurt from that ordeal and now this? What was he supposed to do with his life! It practically wasn't his anymore!

_Why does it have to be me? _

It was a good thing that his hip was feeling a little better at least...

XxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Sorry...it probably was lame but I'll try to write a better chapter next time...so don't judge by this chapter ok? I'm just not up to date on stuff because of too much schoolwork...

Thank you for all your reviews but..

**Please give me more reviews!**


End file.
